The Girls Plan
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: The girls of SGC are up to something. The boys better watch out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is a new story that has been on my mind for awhile. I hope you like it.**

**Please review! I love reading them. Let me know what you think.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Carolyn's POV<p>

I'm sitting in the mess hall, and I can't get an image out of my head. Mitchell came to my quarters last night and was so shy. He has never been shy before. He couldn't get his words out. I smile at the memory of offering him to come in and how nervously he said he couldn't. He then turned around and left me standing there with my door open watching him go with a smile.

I hear someone asking me if they can sit down. I look up and see Vala and Sam standing there holding trays of food.

"I'm sorry. What was it?" I ask, hoping the blush isn't noticeable.

"I asked if we could join you." Sam said with a smile.

"Sure," I offer pointing to the two vacant chairs in front of me.

They sit down. Vala only has blue jell-o and a ham sandwich on her tray.

"Vala, is that all you're going to eat?" I ask pointing to her tray.

Vala looked down and frowned. "It's all I wanted at the time."

"Vala, I'm jealous. I can't eat like that."

Sam looked at Vala's plate. "I agree. I can't eat like that. I'd starve."

Vala smiled. "I've been on an eating bilge for weeks. I'm on a diet."

"It's eating binge, Vala." I corrected with a smile. "The only reason you were on that binge was because of your condition."

"What condition? She fell and broke her ribs trying to protect Daniel." Sam stated with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, Vala you didn't tell me it was protecting Daniel." I said leaning on the table.

Vala blushed and bowed her head. "Why don't we go somewhere else and talk." She said in a small whisper.

Sam and I nodded. We stood up and walked with Vala out of the mess hall and into Vala's room, which was the closest.

We entered her room and she sat on her bed. Sam sat next to her, and I pulled up a chair.

"Okay, dish," I said, sitting on the edge of the seat.

Vala took a deep breath and pulled her knees to her chest as she settled back.

"We were on planet P9X-381." Vala began.

"We know that Vala. I bandaged you up remember." I interrupted with a smile.

Vala smiled back. She was nervous I could tell. "Daniel was examining writing on a stupid wall." I smiled at her knowing she didn't mean what she just said. She loved watching Daniel work. I knew that and so did Sam. "Anyhoo, I was watching him translate the words and I heard rumbling. I looked above Daniel and saw rocks starting to fall. I jumped and ran over to him and pushed him out of the way."

"That's how you broke your ribs? Rocks fell on you?" I asked stunned.

"No, I broke my ribs when Daniel fell on top of me, and landed on rocks."

I couldn't hold back the laughter or the image in my head. I looked at Sam and noticed she couldn't hold it in either.

"Let me see if I get this straight," I began holding up one of my hands. "You pushed Daniel out of the way. He landed on top of you, and you still haven't landed him?"

Sam looked at me and nodded. She looked at Vala.

Vala shrugged. "It was only after he noticed I was hurt did he stop yelling at me. For a split second I saw concern in his eyes." She said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

Sam nodded and reached over to place her hand on Vala's. I nodded too. I understood completely how Vala felt. I wanted to get Mitchell's attention so bad, but the closest I have ever gotten was last night, when he chickened out.

"Vala, I'm sorry. You know it seems we are both in the same boat." I said, getting up and sitting on the other side of her.

"Make that three, Carolyn," Sam agreed.

"Samantha, you have Jack." Vala said.

I nodded.

Sam shook her head. "I gave up my position at SG-1 for him; it didn't work as I thought it would. Now that I'm back he stays in Washington so much; I hardly ever get to see him. Every time I try to arrange for us to get together, he cancels."

"I'm sorry." I said, knowing the feeling. "Mitchell is the same way."

"I thought Cameron came to your room last night." Vala asked eyeing me closely.

"He did, and then he left. He just stopped outside my door, and then turned around and left."

"That stinks." Sam said folding her arms. "All he talks about lately is asking you out."

I felt my heart light up. "Really," I said.

"Yes, he drives us nuts sometimes." Vala agreed.

I smiled at the thought.

"I have a thought." Sam said a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh, I love it already." Vala said sitting straight up.

I waited for Sam's idea. Hoping it would help our guy problems.

"What's your idea?" I ask leaning forward to see Sam better.

Sam put her hand under her chin, a thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you say; we play a little game with our men."

"What kind of game?" I ask, loving it already.

"The kind where the men realize what they have." Sam replied.

"I love it." Vala said, flicking her hair back.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"Playing hard to get, girls, we are going to play hard to get."

"Sorry to bust your game, but I've tried that. It doesn't work." Vala said, looking at Sam worriedly.

"Vala, let's face it. You haven't played hard to get. You've been trying too hard. There's a difference." Sam said.

I nodded. "Vala, playing hard to get, means you will have to leave Daniel alone, and not try so hard to get his attention."

Vala looked at me with questions, and then I saw a light bulb come on as she realized what we meant.

"Is that what I have been doing wrong?"

I shrugged. "It's a possibility."

Vala gave a slow nod.

"I've worked with Daniel for nearly ten years. He hates women who push their way into his life. Don't get me wrong, Vala, I've seen the way he looks at you and I can tell you, he cares. He's just needs a little push." Sam told Vala.

"What's wrong with men? Why can't they just say what they feel and act on it?" Vala asked, talking about Daniel.

"I agree." I said. "Mitchell can't say two words to me on a personal level. It always has to be professional."

"Cameron just doesn't know how to speak to you. Believe me; most of the missions are spent talking about how he's going to talk to you." Vala said, with an amused look.

"What do you say girls? Are we playing hard to get?" Sam asked with a smile.

I looked at Vala. She smiled.

"Yes," We said together.

We all laughed as we started planning how we were going to get our men.

Boy, were they going to be surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. For those reading my Twists story, haven't forgotten next chapter up soon for both stories!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm on a roll, and I am amazed at how many of you have read the first chapter and loved it! Thank you soo much for the kind reviews! I really do love reading them and I do love writing this story. If authors have a favorite story they have ever written, this one would be my second one.**

**Anyhoo, enough about me. Get on reading and please review.**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vala's POV<strong>

The girls left about an hour ago. Our plan was set. For the past three years, I had tried everything. I tried seducing, flirting, sympathy, and even the truth. None of them worked. Now, with the girls help, I'm trying something different. For however long it takes for the boys to notice, we were going to ignore them. Unless it was work related, we were going to steer clear of them. Maybe this will give them a taste of their own medicine, especially Daniel.

Unfortunately, it was going to be hard keeping away from him; he was the one I went to for advice. He was my best friend. Oh, boy, this was going to be really hard. Sam promised she would help me, whenever I felt like giving in to the urges. "We need to stick together." She said. I knew she was right, but seriously, how could my strength hold up every time I gazed into those knee-weakening blue eyes.

I mean, come on, how am I going to hold onto my nerves when I look at his sexy body, and killer smile?

"Oh, come on girl, get your head together." I say out loud as I roll over to my side and hug a pillow.

As I go to sleep, I keep my mind on the task at hand. Tomorrow is a new day, and my Daniel will see a new me. God, I hope this works.

I woke up drenched in sweat. The plan had worked, and I had my Daniel. I smile at my accomplishment, and then it hit me.

"It was just a dream, Vala. It was just a dream." I tell myself and sigh. I fall back and throw a pillow over my head. There's a knock at my door. I sit up and think for a spit second about who it could be. Thinking its Sam and Carolyn, I say, "Come in."

The door opens as I get out of bed and put on my green robe. I look up and freeze.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you would want to get some breakfast with me." He says, putting his hands in his pockets.

I'm stumped. This is not part of the plan. Sam, where are you?

"Vala," I hear his voice through my turmoil. Man, he looks good this morning. No scratch that, he looks scrumptious. "Vala," he says again.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I can't have breakfast with you this morning." I hope my voice is stronger than I feel. Is he wearing his tight black shirt? Even with his regular BDU green jacket, I can see his muscles bulging. Oh, why did he have to be so sexy?

Did he actually look disappointed? He bows his head and looks back up at me. "All right, well, I'll see you in the briefing room." He turns and leaves the room.

I stand there stunned. Why come in and offer me breakfast, and then when I reject, he turns and leaves.

This is going to be a crappy day.

I meet Sam and Carolyn for breakfast. I sit down, my face apparently has a dumbfounded look or something, because Carolyn asked me what was wrong.

I tell them exactly what happened this morning and how Daniel reacted when I told him no.

Sam laughs. I glare. She laughs harder.

"What's funny?" I ask, apparently Carolyn thought the same because she glares at Sam too.

"I asked Daniel, if he would ask you to breakfast. I didn't know if he would actually do it." She says trying to control her laughter.

"I don't think that's very funny, Sam." I say, but then I realize why she did it. She was being a friend. She was helping my resolve against the sexy archaeologist, and it worked. I get up, and hug her neck.

"Thank you, Samantha." I say, with a laugh.

"Anytime, Vala," She returns, with a laugh.

I hear Carolyn laughing. Pretty soon we're all laughing, and the entire mess hall is looking at us. Among those looking is the sexy archaeologist, a certain colonel, and a distinguished general, wondering what in the world we're laughing at.

**Sam's POV**

I left Vala and Carolyn in the mess hall and went to my lab. I had some work that needed to be completed before we went on our next mission. Although, General Landry said I could stay behind and work on it. That meant I could stay where Jack was, and I wasn't going to tempt my resolve that soon. Not like I did Vala this morning.

I look up from my work and notice a familiar silhouette in my door. I fight a smile, but I can't stop my heart from pounding. Luckily he can't hear it.

"General, what are you doing here?" I ask, looking back at my work.

"Well, if you must know, I came here on request from Hank, and I decided to pay you a visit." He says coming to my desk.

I frown, inwardly. "Uh huh," I reply, not really trusting my voice.

"I hear your going on a mission pretty soon." He says, probably trying to break the silence. One thing about Jack, he hates dead silence in a room.

"Yep," I say back, trying not to laugh.

"Want to talk about it?" He asks.

"Not much to tell," I reply, pretending to work. Although at this point, I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Come on, Carter, talk to me, your about as helpful as Daniel." He begs. He's so cute when he begs.

"Then go talk to Daniel, sir, I'm busy." I say, looking up with fake annoyance on my face.

Jack's shoulders fall at my words. "Alright, but if you ever want to talk, you know where I am." He says as he turns to go.

"Uh huh," I reply, pretending to go back to work.

He leaves and I try my best not to laugh at my acting. I'm pretty good at this. I can't wait to tell the girls.

**Carolyn's POV**

Vala had gone to her room to gather her belongings for the mission SG-1 was scheduled to go on in a few hours. I went to my office to see if there was any work to be done, but then again there is always work to be done, usually from Siler.

I'm sitting at my desk, doing some paperwork when Mitchell came in. I try my best to ignore him, but it's kind of hard to ignore someone when they sit on your desk.

"Hey Carolyn," He says, attempting to make conversation.

"Colonel," I reply, doing paperwork.

"Come on, Carolyn, its Cameron."

"Sorry, I can't talk right now, Colonel. I have work to do. The General wants these forms on his desk by this afternoon." I lie. Dad said he didn't need them until tomorrow, but what does Mitchell know.

"Well can you spare at least five minutes, I'm about to go off world. I probably won't be back for a few days."

"That's nice, Colonel." I say.

"That's nice, after all these months, all you have to say is that's nice." He says, actually sounding hurt.

I look up and can tell straight away he's bluffing.

"Yep, that's all I have to say. Now if you will excuse me I have paperwork to do. Good luck on you mission," I add. I want to play hard to get, but also want him to be safe.

"Thanks, good luck on your paperwork," he says hesitantly before jumping off my desk and walking to the door.

"Hey, Carolyn," He says.

I look up.

"You look nice." He replies and then leaves the room.

I'm stunned at his words for only a brief moment, and then realize I'm losing it.

"Don't weaken because he gave you a compliment, girl." I say to myself. "Remember the plan."

I knew it was going to be hard to do, but when the man I'm after is really hot, and pays me compliments like that.

I need a chocolate bar.

**I know this wasn't very long, and I apologize. For those reading Twists, no worries, the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day at the latest! Again Please Review! Let Me Know What You Think!**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took awhile to get this one up and I apologize for it being so short. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, and it will be longer.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Vala's POV**

We walk into the gate room, and wait for Walter to dial the gate up. I look over to Sam and can't help but grin. She looks over and returns. I hear Mitchell telling Teal'c about some kind of sport called football, but I don't pay any mind. I look over at Daniel. I know this is totally wrong, but I watch him, and then I feel someone slightly punching me.

"What," I ask Sam.

"You know the rules, Vala." She whispers.

"What rules would that be, Sam?" Daniel asks. I hear Mitchell stop talking to listen in.

Sam looks nervously at me.

"She's talking about some girl's rules, Daniel." I reply, not entirely sure of my answer.

"Oh really, what kind of girl's rules," Mitchell asked walking closer to us.

"It's private, Cam." Sam replies, with a smile.

"Would this have anything thing to do with why you two and Dr. Lam have been so secretive these past two days?" Mitchell asks raising his eyebrows.

I felt my heart stop, and I notice Daniel giving me a bewildered look.

I hear Sam swallow, hard.

"Of course, Cameron, we are coming up with some dastardly deeds to corrupt all men on this base." I say with a seductive grin.

Sam giggled at my response. Mitchell's face went red. I glanced at Daniel and saw his bewilderment change to frustration.

"That's the real reason why you three have been laughing secretly and not paying us the time of day." Mitchell said with a slight hint of anger.

"You really want to know the reason why we have been secretive, Cam." Sam asked him with a little tease in her eyes.

Before Cameron could answer, the Stargate stalled on the last chevron. We turned to Walter who was shrugging and apparently attempting to find the problem.

It took longer than expected. Sam figured out the problem and informed us and the General the Stargate somehow lost its power.

I was starting to feel a little, what was the Tau'ri saying, déjà vu.

Sam told me it would take longer than originally thought to fix the Stargate. I went to my room to rest, usually I would go and pester Daniel, but the deal with the plan wouldn't permit it. As I turned the corner I found Teal'c standing in front of my door.

I smiled as I approached him.

"Muscles, what do I owe this visit?" I say as I open the door.

"I came to offer my assistance." He said.

I look at him with a smile. "Muscles, as flattered as I am by your offer, I am saving myself for only one man."

"I know, Vala mal Doran, I am here to help your situation."

"How do you know, Muscles?" I ask him, folding my arms across my chest.

"I can read you and the others. You want Daniel Jackson to notice you. Samantha Carter wants to get the attention of General O'Neill, and Dr. Lam is after Colonel Mitchell."

I bowed my head, and tried to hide my, suspected, red face.

"I believe I can help you, Vala mal Doran."

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking up.

Teal'c only smiled.

**Sam's POV**

After concluding the problem with the Stargate, I headed to my lab. I wasn't in the lab, but only five minutes when Vala came into my office.

"Muscles knows about our plan." She said in a rush.

I feel my blood drain from my face.

"How could he know?" I ask, dropping my pen.

Vala shrugged. "He said he was going to help."

I smile. "That sounds like Teal'c. What is his plan?" I ask.

Vala took a deep breath. "He is going to pay us extra attention, whatever that means." She said in confusion.

I look at her and begin to laugh. "He means Vala that he is going to play the jealous card with the boys. While we play hard to get, Teal'c is going to shower us with attention."

I watch as Vala's face shows signs of understanding. She smiles, and I realize she is going to like this part of the plan a lot better.

"Does Carolyn know?" I ask.

Vala shook her head.

"Let's go tell her." I said standing up and grabbing Vala's arm, and off we went to tell Carolyn of the new development in the plan.

**Carolyn's POV**

I sat there trying to understand what Sam and Vala had just told me.

"Teal'c is going to pretend to be coming after us." I ask, making sure I heard right.

Sam nodded, and so did Vala.

I thought for a second and realized this could actually work.

"Alright game on, I'm in." I said.

I notice Vala's face and I laugh. Sam joins in. After we calm down we tell her what the idiom meant, and then she begins to laugh.

I glance to the doorway and I see three faces walking in just in time to hear our laughter, and following them is the object of our fake affection.

I'll show you, Cameron Mitchell to ignore me, and only show me attention when it serves your purpose.

Game on.

**Let me know what you think! I love reading reviews.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys as promised here is the next chapter. This one is more heartfelt than the others.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Vala's POV**

It had been a week since the plan took effect. The Stargate was fixed and we went to the planet. I was feeling a little down, and was beginning to think the plan wasn't going to work. I looked over to Sam and noticed her eyes. She hadn't been getting enough sleep. Fixing the Stargate had taken its toll on her. I felt sorry for her. She needed rest, but instead she came on this mission.

Mitchell called for us to stop, and told us we would be camping here tonight. I saw Sam carefully drop her pack and sit down on the ground. Mitchell and Teal'c went to do some surveillance. This left Daniel, Sam and I. My heart began to beat faster as I watched him. Even covered completely by his uniform, I could still make out his form. I felt my throat going dry as I watched him.

I blinked a few times to get my head out of the clouds; at least I think that's what they call it. I couldn't seem to stop thinking about Daniel.

"Would like some help, Vala mal Doran." I turned to see Teal'c standing next to me with a smile on his face.

"Of course, Teal'c," I say and realize I used his real name. I see from the corner of my eye, Daniel looking at us.

Teal'c nodded and helped me unravel my sleeping bag. When he was done, I stand up and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well done, Teal'c," I reply with a smile.

Teal'c returned the smile and glanced to Daniel. I look over to see Daniel tensed. He looks over at me, and my heart begins to beat faster. His eyes are filled with so much jealously.

Maybe the plan could work after all.

The mission went off without a hitch. I saw Daniel jealous more times than I believed I could count. Teal'c paid me attention, he helped me, and when I fell down Teal'c was the first one to help me up.

Each time, I saw what I believed was murder in Daniel's eyes.

We had gotten back from the mission and were on the base for a few hours, when I decided to walk, casually mind you, past Daniel's office.

When I got closer, I heard voices. I stopped outside the door, where I wouldn't be seen, and I listened to the conversation.

"Calm down, Jackson," Mitchell's voice. "I'm sure it was nothing besides I saw him with Sam just a few minutes ago."

"How can you be so sure, Mitchell," Daniel said, aggravation in his voice. "I mean, come on, all I have done lately is put her down and yell at her. It would seem fair that she find someone who will pay her some attention."

I felt a little bit of sadness in my heart at his words.

"Jackson, listen to me, I have had a lot of time to think lately, and I think I have gotten it figured out. Every since Carolyn, Sam, and Vala got together, they have been acting differently. You haven't seen Vala hanging over your shoulder lately have you?"

I'm assuming Daniel shook his head because Mitchell continued.

"I believe they constructed a plan where we would pay them attention."

My heart stopped.

"What about Teal'c?"

"I'm pretty sure Teal'c offered his services in order to see what we were missing."

"But why"

"Come on Jackson, you have said yourself. You haven't been paying enough attention to Vala lately, and I haven't to Carolyn, and I imagine General O'Neill hasn't to Sam. I am pretty sure this is their way of evening the score."

"That actually makes sense. It sounds like something Vala would do." Daniel's voice now sounded angry and frustrated.

My heart nearly stopped again. Now I would never win his love.

The next words nearly stopped me cold.

"I believe we should give the girls a taste of their own medicine." Mitchell said.

"Mitchell, you do realize we are talking about the women aren't you. I mean I don't know about you, but I have seen Vala's wrath, and frankly I don't want to see that again."

"That's true. Last time I saw Carolyn's temper. I couldn't move for twenty minutes."

I smiled.

"Well how are we going to play this?" Daniel asked.

I heard footsteps, and I looked to see Carolyn standing beside me. I smiled and put my fingers to my lips.

Carolyn nodded and leaned in to hear the conversation.

"I'm not sure how we are going to play this."

Carolyn nodded to me and I grinned.

Standing up straight, we walked into the doorway. The boys' faces went pale white.

"For starters, you could tell us how you really feel about us, and not run away." Carolyn said looking dead at Mitchell.

I chuckled.

Mitchell squirmed on his feet.

I looked at Daniel. "You can start paying a little more attention to me, and not hide behind your work."

"Is that the real reason you girls did all of this? Flirting with Teal'c, avoiding us, and basically driving us crazy?" Daniel asked coming around his desk to stand in front of me, eyeing me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

I folded my arms. "What do you think, Daniel?" I said angrily. I never realized until now how angry he had made me.

I heard Carolyn turn and walk out the door, followed by Cameron.

"What do you mean? What do I think, Vala? You have spent the past week avoiding me and then I see what appears to be affection towards Teal'c. What would you have me think?"

"I would think you would come up to me and tell me, you missed me hanging around. You know how that makes me feel, Daniel. I wanted you to tell me how much you care, but this week I see I'm only a friend and I'm never going to be anything more." I yelled the last part, and turned and ran to my room.

I realize I blew my top, but I had had enough of the sexy archaeologist. This plan was so wrong, or I had done it wrong.

I'll never get use to the Tau'ri games between men and women. Maybe Daniel and I were just not meant to be.

**Carolyn's POV**

Mitchell followed me to my office and closed the door.

I turned to see him with rage in his eyes.

"I can't believe you went along with this plan, Carolyn." He said folding his arms.

"Really, because as I recall, last week you came to my room and without so much as a word you turned and walked away. What was I supposed to think?"

"I wanted you to know how much you meant to me, but when you opened the door, and I saw you so beautiful. I chickened out."

"You could have at least said two words, Cameron. I did this plan because I wanted you to know how much you meant to me. I went along to show you; I will not wait around forever. Cameron, I love you, but you have got to start paying me attention, and forget that I am the general's daughter."

"It's kind of difficult when the General is looking over my shoulder all the time."

"Cameron, you are making excuses. Dad understands how much I care about you. He is okay with us dating. The only problem you have is your career."

"Whoa, how did we get to that?"

"You just said it's hard to date me because I'm the general's daughter."

"No I said it was hard dating you and forget you are the general's daughter because he is watching our every move."

"He doesn't watch our every move. You are just terrified because he ranks higher than you. Cameron, you will have to do something because, like I said, I'm not going to wait around for you to decide what is more important, me or your career." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

Cameron stood there, taking in my words. I waited for him to take me in his arms, but he turned around and walked out the door.

He left me standing there with my heart breaking into a thousand pieces all around me.

**Sam's POV**

"You have got to be kidding me?" Jack yelled. "Teal'c get out of here!"

Teal'c bowed and walked out of my lab.

"Jack, what is your problem?" I ask.

"I come in here to say hello, and you have your arms around him!" Jack yelled pointing to the door.

"He was helping me up and I was thanking him."

"Well from what I have been hearing, he has been putting his arms around two other women on this base. I will not have that." He ranted.

"You will not have what exactly, Jack?" I crossed my arms.

"I will not have my girlfriend being treated like a Jaffa tramp." He stated.

My mouth dropped.

"Jack O'Neill, I am not a tramp, and Teal'c was only helping me out." I stated angrily

"Well then what do you call this?"

"I call it trying to get your attention, but I see you only think of me in one way. If you'll excuse me I have work to do." I say turning back to my work.

"What way do I see you?" He asked.

I turned back around. "You only see me as someone to break regulations with. Jack for the past week I have been trying to get you to see me. I want you to see me as a woman, as flesh and blood woman. I love you, Jack, but you are going to have to see me for who I am not what I am. I want this to work."

Jack took a deep breath.

"I didn't realize how I made you feel." He said, stepping closer to me.

"Now you do." I replied, backing up.

"Carter, I'm trying. Why are you backing away from me?"

"You will have to prove it to me, because right now, I'm thinking you have no idea what I'm saying."

"Damn it, Carter! What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to get out and think about what I said, Jack." I said, feeling tears falling down my face.

Jack turned around and stormed out my lab, leaving me there to feel my world crashing around me.

It all started out as a fun way to get the men to notice us, and now I'm standing here with my heart falling to pieces.

Nothing works quite the way you expect it.

**Please review! I love getting them! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took awhile to get this chapter. Good news to you all, only two chapters left! They should be up soon. Yeah!**

**Also, I decided to take a little detour from the girl's POV. I decided to do Daniel's pov because I felt the boys needed a view point in this story.**

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**Anyhoo, get a readin'! Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's POV<strong>

I sat in my office wondering if I should have followed Vala. I looked up when I heard a knock on my door. Walter was standing in doorway, looking nervous by the second.

"The General would like to see you in his office, right now Dr. Jackson." He said and he turned to leave.

I sighed and stood up from my desk. I tried to get Vala's hurt face out of my head, but the more I tried to push it back the more prominent it became. I sighed as I walked to Landry's office.

I walked in and found Jack, Mitchell, and Teal'c standing in front of the general's desk and he was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I said stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"We don't know. Landry called us in here and said something about a mission." Mitchell said looking at me with a sad expression on his face. It must've not gone well with Dr. Lam.

"It's a mission alright. Thank you Walter." Landry said as he walked into the office handing papers off to Walter.

He closed the door and turned to face us with a look that made me and Mitchell take a step back.

"After encountering my daughter a few minutes ago, and having a little talk with Teal'c, I have discovered the plan."

We fell silent.

"All I have to say is what is wrong with you three?" Landry asked or more likely stated. I couldn't really tell because I looked over to Teal'c, who nodded in agreement with Landry.

"Sir, with all due respect, they tricked us sir." Mitchell said. I thought about stopping him, but he raised a good point so I nodded.

Big Mistake

"That is no excuse, Colonel, and you too, Dr. Jackson." He stated, leaning against his desk. He folded his arms, making him look more determined. "I have spent most of my life married to my work, as you may know. When I finally settled down, I still couldn't find in myself to give her the time of day. Looking back now, I suspect she tried to do the same thing these three women are doing or were doing. Now I'm telling you three. Stop acting like idiots!"

I felt like I had shrunk to about three inches tall.

"Jack, I have known you for years, and all I have to say is, in all that time there has only been one woman who could make you completely happy. Carter is a wonderful woman, and I'm sure if you ask she would marry you on the spot, but you need to let go of your pride. Jack, you are just like I was. Don't make the same mistake I did."

I watched as Jack nodded; he looked as if he had been up all night even though I'm sure he just talked with Sam.

"Mitchell, I have noticed how you are with my daughter. I can't say that I'm totally thrilled with her finding you, but I'm her father, what are you gonna do? My only advice and order for you is to treat my daughter with respect and to tell her how you feel. I'll give you fair warning, Colonel, if you hurt her again, there will be no place in this galaxy and beyond safe enough to hide from me."

Mitchell shrunk even further. Standing next to him, I saw him shaking just a little at Landry's words. "Yes, sir" He said, chokingly.

I looked back at the General, who was eyeing me carefully. I swallowed hard, at his gaze.

"Dr. Jackson, I know you have had hard luck when it comes to women, and you have every reason to be a little edgy around them, but I have known Vala for a few years now, and I can say is, she is the one. Dr. I have seen the way she lights up around you, and you her. It doesn't take a genius to see that. During her stay here, she has become a valuable asset, and a lovely member to our family, and she has become sort of a surrogate daughter to me. My advice to you is to tell her how you feel, and don't hide behind the pain of losing your wife and other failures. You deserve to be happy, and frankly Vala does too."

I felt my heart kick into overdrive at his words. He was right. I was hiding behind my failures and pain, and in doing so I may have lost the only woman who could ever make me happy again.

"Now your new assignment is the following. Go to your women and tell them how you feel, and if I ever here of you three not paying these women any affection, I promise you all that you will be sent to the coldest planet with no hope of a transfer."

We all nodded and turned to leave to his office. Once safely out in hall and out of earshot, Mitchell turned to me and Jack.

"I don't know about you guys, but I got a lady to see."

Jack and I nodded in agreement and we all headed down the hall, running more like it, to our women's corridors. With any luck, they would allow us another chance to make everything right. If not it was going to be cold showers for three stupid men.

* * *

><p><strong>Vala's POV<strong>

I was lying across my bed, going through my second box of Kleenex when I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was either Carolyn or Samantha, I told them to come in. The door opened, and I felt my body tense. I didn't turn my head, but I felt him. I heard him close the door, and I can swear I heard him lock the door. He circled around my bed and sat down next to my head.

"Hey," He said placing his hand on my head.

I wanted so bad to shrug it off, but I couldn't help but love the feel of his hand in my hair.

"What do you want, Daniel?" I whimpered still not looking at him.

I heard him sigh. "I want to talk to you."

"It's a little late for that." I whispered.

"Vala, please, at least look at me." He said, continuing to stroke my hair.

His voice was soft and sweet; I couldn't help myself. I turned my head to look at him. I knew it. His eyes were my downfall.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting for the past week."

I stared at him.

I tried to tear my eyes away from his, but something in his blue eyes kept me entranced.

"Why, Daniel, you have already made it perfectly clear you just want to be friends." I replied, sitting up on my knees.

"That's what I thought, Vala, but then when you weren't around I began to feel so…empty. I was scared."

"Of what, Daniel," I asked, inwardly kicking myself for asking.

"Of you, Vala," He whispered, touching my hair again.

"Why?"

"When my wife died, I thought I could never feel complete again. I met so many women after her death, and I put my heart on the line every time. Unfortunately, every time I did, I got hurt, and every time a little piece of hope died inside me, until I just gave up all together." He replied, grabbing my hand and holding it carefully in his.

"Then one day this alien abducts me, and calls me attractive." He continued, using his free hand to brush my hair. "I thought I had lost it, until she pulled her helmet off and smiled at me. I started to feel those pieces of hope coming back that day. I felt it coming back completely when I almost lost you. I had a million thoughts run through my head and…my heart."

I felt my heart stop. "You're…heart?" I whispered, feeling the tears in my eyes.

He smiled at me, and brushed my hair again.

"Yes, my heart, I felt the emptiness again when you died, but when you came back, I felt whole, and then you left again. The only hope I felt was the thought of you being alive. I tried very hard to keep that hope alive. In the end I found you gave me the greatest gift, Vala. You gave me hope, and it terrified me."

"How could that terrify you, Daniel?" I asked, raising my free hand to touch his.

"Because with hope came love, Vala, and I didn't think I was ready to love again, because if I fell in love, I was at risk of being hurt again."

I caressed his face and smiled tearfully. "I would never hurt you, Daniel, not intentionally anyway."

He smiled and leaned into my hand. "I know that, Vala, but…"

"Shush," I stopped him placing a finger on his soft lips. "No buts, Daniel Jackson. I would never hurt you. You are the first man who ever saw me, the real me, and I don't know about you, but I can't imagine my life without you."

I watched as his eyes filled with tears.

"And here I thought I couldn't live without you." He laughed in relief and I joined in. "You know that plan of yours really worked." He said as the laughter ended. "I did get jealous. I thought you had gotten bored with me and wanted Teal'c or somebody else. I did miss having you following me around, barging into my office, distracting me from my work. Vala, you give my life meaning, and you even make it a little adventurous and fun."

"Really" I asked, my eyes filling up with tears.

"Oooh…really, Vala, I realized this week that my life is pretty dull without you, and I was an idiot to ever let you think that I just wanted to be friends." He said caressing my face, softly.

I smiled and sighed. My world began to light up, and tears began to fall down my face. Daniel caught most of them with his soft, callused hands. I watched as Daniel leaned forward and with his lips he kissed the tears his hands missed. My eyes closed on impulse and I could not help but to think about what the girls would say if they found out how Daniel was treating me right now.

Daniel pulled back, and I opened my eyes. I saw a look I had never seen on any man's face before, a look of pure affection. My smile grew bigger, as did Daniel's.

"Vala mal Doran, I believe I have some attention to show you." He said with a smile.

I chuckled. "I believe you do, Daniel Jackson. I believe you do." I returned as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned forward.

The last thing I saw before my eyes closed for the moment was Daniel's smile.

As his lips touched mine, I felt my heart skip a beat. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I clung tighter to him as we fell flat on the bed.

I pulled away to look down at him. I pushed my hair back before placing my hand on his chest. He lifted a hand to my hair and brushed the strands I missed, away.

"Are you sure about this, Daniel?" I asked in a whisper looking into his eyes for certainty.

"I have never been surer." He replied, pulling my head down to his.

He rolled me over so he could be on top, and the last clear thought in my head was a thank you to Carolyn and Sam, for without them I would never have reached this moment.

I guess the girl's plan worked after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I love reading them! Thank you to all who have sent me reviews; they kept me going!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! I am sorry for taking so long to update this story, but life is unpredictable and so is family. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I should warn you the scene between Jack and Sam is freakishly long, but that is only because I couldn't stop writing their scenes.**

**Anywho, I'll stop yammering, and ya'll start reading! Remember let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cam's POV<strong>

I practically ran to Carolyn's room after the meeting with Landry. I felt my heart beating five times faster than ever. I couldn't tell if it was because of what I was about to ask or the fact that I was running.

"Sorry, Siler" I yelled as I knocked him down.

I stop just outside her room, and I pause to catch my breath. I rehearsed what I am going to say as I ran, and now the time has come to see if I can actually say the words. I raise my hand and knock on the door, and send a silent prayer upward hoping she will open the door.

I hear her say "Coming" and my heart started beating faster, only this time I wasn't running.

The door opened and I stared into the most beautiful, dark eyes I had ever seen, and those eyes were turning angry.

I was in for it.

**Carolyn's POV**

I had heard the knock at my door, and suspected who it could be. I knew Vala was in her room refusing to see anybody, and Sam was in her lab working away her sorrows. I thought about working, but I couldn't focus on anything.

I opened the door to find Mitchell standing in front of me, panting just a little. I watch him as he draws his breath.

"Carolyn, can we talk?" He asks, pointing inside my room.

I nod, and grant him passage into my room. I sighed as his scent hits me like a wave. I closed the door and turn to see him standing in the middle of my room, nervously.

"What do you want, Mitchell?" I demand, crossing my arms.

"I wanted to apologize from earlier. I…I was stupid for saying those things."

"You were more than stupid, Cameron. You were cruel."

I watch him wince.

"I am sorry, Carolyn." He said stepping towards me. I thought about stepping back, but my feet wouldn't move. "I do think of you as the General's daughter, but I just had some sense given back to me, and I realized I can't live without you, Carolyn."

I drew my breath. "What are you saying, Cameron?" I whispered as he came closer to me.

"I am saying," He began as he lifted his hand to brush my hair from my face. My skin went aflame at the contact. "I love you, Carolyn."

I looked up into his eyes, and saw the truth. I smiled as my eyes spilled over with tears.

"Oh, Cameron," I replied with a smile. "What took you so long?"

He smiled back. "I don't know, but I think your plan worked, because I probably would have taken a lot longer to say those words if not for you and the girls."

I laughed, and felt my heart being pieced back together from the earlier break.

"I love you, Cameron. I love you so much!" I whispered.

He smiled. His head came towards me, and my newly pieced heart started beating faster. His lips touched mine and I wrapped my arms around him as the passion grew.

I pulled back despite his protesting. He decided to continue to kiss me as I caught my breath as his lips trailed down my neck.

"Uh, Cameron, what about work" I ask in a low voice. I was slowly losing my strength.

"Landry gave me and the guys the rest of the day off." He replied, pulling up to look in my eyes. "He wanted us to rectify our mistakes for treating you girls horribly."

"How are you going to rectify your mistake?" I ask wrapping my arms tighter around his neck.

He smiled mischievously. He knelt down and picked me up. I laughed and held on tighter as he gently laid me on the bed.

"Dr. Carolyn Lam, would you please forgive this stupid Colonel for being a complete moron?" He asked looking down at me.

I laughed again. "Oh, get down here, Cameron Mitchell." I replied pulling him down.

My last thought before I lost all conscious thought was the plan worked better than I ever thought possible.

**Jack POV**

I came to Sam's lab and peered inside. She wasn't there. My heart stopped at the thought of her hurt somewhere crying.

God, I was an idiot. How could I have said those things? I called her a tramp. I didn't believe her when it counted. I treated her like another fling, when I think of her as more.

How could I have let things get out of control? I had to find her and set things right before I lost her forever.

**Sam's POV**

I needed a friend to talk to so I walked to Vala's room. I was about to know when I heard something inside. It sounded like a man's voice, and then I heard a giggle. I slowly opened the door, and I had to cover my mouth at what I saw. I have seen Daniel without a shirt on, but not in bed, and not with Vala.

I quietly and quickly closed the door. I was grateful they didn't see me, and that they had been covered. I tried to get the picture out of my head, but I had no luck.

I felt I would be interrupting them, but I needed to talk to a friend. I turned and knocked on the door.

I heard some commotion, and I silently kicked myself.

The door opened and Vala peered out.

"Samantha, is there something wrong?" She asked taking in my puffy eyes, and pulling the door wider. She had a sheet wrapped around her, and I saw Daniel, pulling his pants on.

"I needed to talk to someone. I am sorry for interrupting whatever it is I am interrupting."

Vala blushed.

"It's okay. I need to go get something to eat anyway. You girls can talk." Daniel said, pulling on his shirt.

He walked up and wrapped his arm around Vala and pulled her close. I turned my head feeling like an outsider, as I heard them kiss.

"Just don't do any planning please." He said before he walked out.

"Yes, dear," Vala replied. "Oh, please bring me some Jell-lo."

Daniel nodded with a smile.

Vala sighed, and looked at me. "He's crazy about me. Isn't it great?"

I nodded. "Yeah, great" I replied sadly.

"Have you talked to Jack?"

I shook my head. "I have been avoiding him."

"Why? Daniel said, General Landry talked to them and actually threatened them to speak to us and apologize."

I was stunned. "He did what?"

Vala nodded. "According to Daniel, Landry was hard on all of them, especially Jack. I imagine he is looking for you right now."

I thought about it for a little bit. Maybe she was right; I needed to talk to Jack.

"Maybe you're right; I need to find him."

Vala smiled. The door opened and Daniel came through carrying some Jell-o and some other foods.

I smiled at Daniel and hugged Vala.

"Thank you, Vala."

"You're welcome, Samantha."

"Oh, Sam, Jack was looking for you. He is waiting for you in front of your room."

"Thank you, Daniel. It's time I had a talk with that man."

"Go easy on him, Sam." Daniel said, with a sly smile.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't hurt him…much."

Vala giggled, and I walked to my room.

**Jack POV**

I paced in front of Sam's door waiting for her to come back. I ran into Daniel in the cafeteria and he had told me that Sam was talking to Vala.

She should be here by now.

I turned when I heard footsteps. There she was, standing ten feet away from me, and looking madder than I have ever seen her.

Oh God, I'm dead.

**Sam's POV**

He was standing in front of my door looking pitiful and tired. I probably should go easy on him.

"Sam, we have to talk."

No, I won't be that easy. Oh, heck, why not cut the guy a break. He does have nice abs.

I smiled, and gave a slight nod. I moved towards my door.

Once opened, we walked into my room. I sat down on my bed and watched as Jack kneeled in front of me. He took my hands in his and gave me a tiny smile.

"Sam, I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I was completely out of line and I had no right to say what I said."

"I know you didn't mean it, Jack. It just hurt."

He lifted a hand to touch my face.

"How can I make up for what I did?" He replied, sincerely.

I touched his face, and smiled. "You can start by doing this." I leaned forward and gently placed my lips onto his.

I smiled as he returned the kiss.

He pulled back and I sighed.

"Samantha Carter, I just want you to know, I do not think of you as a person to break regulations with. I think of you as the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, and I want to ask you an important question."

"What question, Jack?" I asked breathless.

"Will you marry me, Sam?" He asked, pulling out a square box.

My breath caught and I felt my heart stop. My eyes widened as he opened the box. The ring had a diamond in the middle with two emeralds on both sides of the diamond. It was gorgeous. I looked up at Jack.

"When I saw it, I thought of you. The emeralds match your eyes." He replied with a smile. "Are you gonna gawk or answer?"

I sighed. "Oh, Jack, of course I will." I replied as I laughed with tears streaming down my face.

Jack laughed with me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and picked me up. We held onto each other and laughed until he pulled back and gave me a passionate kiss.

This time I pulled back and looked at him.

"Are you gonna put the ring on my finger? It's starting to feel rather lonely."

Jack nodded and sat me down. He pulled out the ring and gently placed the ring on my finger.

"Perfect fit" I whispered looking at my now full finger.

Jack smiled, and I returned the smile.

He leaned forward and kissed me again.

This was the happiest day in my life, and at that moment I was grateful for the Girl's Plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! I love reading them; they are my inspiration. The final chapter will be up very soon!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Conclusion

**Hey Guys! Here is the final chapter! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**Remember just because this is the final chapter does not mean you not let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>CONCLUSION: Two Years Later<strong>

**Vala's POV**

Carolyn and I stood in front of Samantha in the middle of the church room. We were basically trying to calm her down. I flashed back to when I was in her position, nervous and happy all at the same time. I never knew a woman could have so many emotions on one day, until the day I married Daniel.

It was a wonderful day. I had always imagined my wedding day, every girl has right, but it was so much more than I imagined. I remember how dashing Daniel looked in his tuxedo, and how his blue eyes lit up the moment I stepped into the room. Oh it was a wonderful day!

I struggled to get up out of the chair, and I was finding it difficult. I heard laughter and I looked up and frowned.

"Oh great girls, laugh at the pregnant one!" I replied, still struggling.

"We are sorry; Vala, but you should see yourself!" Carolyn said, stifling a laugh.

I sighed in defeat. Darn chairs! Why do they have to be so small and so low?

"Here let me help you, it won't do the matron of honor any good to stay here while I get married." Sam said as she came over to help me up.

With Carolyn's help, they finally got me up.

"You know you could have just left me in the chair. You could have easily dragged the chair down the aisle."

"Vala that would not have worked, I would have hated to see Daniel's face when he sees you coming down the hall. He would have thrown a fit, and knowing him ruins the whole wedding." Sam replied with a smile.

I nodded, knowing my Daniel; he would have done something similar to that. I smile at the thought of him worrying about me.

"I bet I know who you're thinking about." Carolyn said with a laugh.

I blushed. "I can't help it."

"Of course you can't, he is your husband." Carolyn said from the blush on her checks.

"Thinking about your knight in shining armor?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I can't help it." Carolyn said shyly, looking at her wedding ring.

Sam sighed. "Let's face it. We are suckers for our men."

I shrugged, and suddenly bit back a groan. I silently held my breath and counted in my head. Oh, that was the second one today. I hope nobody finds out, not now.

"Are you okay, Vala?" Sam asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine, Samantha. Let's go out there and get you married." I said with a smile.

Sam looked at me and then looked at Carolyn.

"Vala, how long have you been having contractions?" Carolyn asked.

I look at her. "That was the second one. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I reassure them.

They give each other looks and sighed. I smiled and hugged Sam.

"Time for your wedding, Samantha" I whisper in her ear.

She pulled back and smiled. We pulled Carolyn in for a last hug and then headed for the doors. I bit my tongue as the pain came again, but I held my head high, and walked out the doors into the church.

**Jack's POV**

I stood next to Daniel, nervous as a man could be. I look up and see the doors open and I hear Daniel gasp at the sight of his wife walking down the aisle in a blue dress. She must have gained a few pounds thanks to her pregnancy, but Daniel would always think she was beautiful, and too he would never say such a thing. Vala would hurt him.

I let out a chuckle at the thought.

Carolyn came behind Vala, and I heard Mitchell swallow hard.

Finally, my bride entered the room. My breath caught in my throat at the beautiful sight. Her long hair was curled neatly with her veil perfectly placed on her head. Her dress was white lace and flowing. She was gorgeous.

I watched it as she gracefully walked down the aisle.

She made beside me and I felt my heart beat faster. It was perfect…until

**Vala's POV**

I couldn't hold it in anymore. This time it was worse than before, I couldn't fight back a scream.

**Daniel's POV**

I heard her. I turned my head, and saw her starting to fall, and I reached for her. Oh this is typical Vala.

**Jack's POV**

I looked at the priest who was standing there looking at Vala who was holding onto Daniel. I looked at Vala and she nodded, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Reverend, do mind hurrying this up? We have a baby to ready to come." I asked looking at the priest.

Sam nodded and looked at her dear friend.

The reverend cleared his throat and said the vows faster than I ever thought possible.

We made it through the ceremony and apologized to the guests. I tried to calm Daniel down, but it was no use. He was panicking.

I looked at Sam, and smiled. "You know this isn't exactly the way I imagined our wedding to be like."

She smiled, and let out a laugh. "Yeah, me neither, but you know what Jack? Things never really work out according to plan."

I laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

**Teal'c's POV**

We all waited outside in the waiting room, hoping to have news soon about Vala Jackson. I watched as O'Neil held Colonel O'Neil. Mitchell was pacing up and down, worrying about his wife.

I smiled as I recalled the events that led us to this place.

We heard the cry a newborn baby and we stood up as Dr. Mitchell came outside.

"It's a girl." She paused and we all sighed in relief. "You all can come in."

We entered the room, and found Daniel Jackson sitting next to his wife. She was holding the newborn in her arms slowly rocking back and forth.

"Vala Jackson, are well?" I ask.

Vala looked up at me and smiled. "I'm fine, Muscles."

"What the little tyke's name?" Mitchell asked stepping forward.

Vala looked up at Daniel and they both smiled. "We are naming her, Valerie May Jackson." Daniel replied.

I smiled. "I suppose you are naming her after her mother."

Daniel nodded. "My little Valerie had a plan all her own, just like her mother." He replied as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

I nodded. I had no doubt little Valerie planned to come as a surprise to us all. After all she is a girl, and from living with the Tau'ri for twelve years, the women on this planet always have a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. I love getting them! I hope you enjoyed this little story! I realized I had not done Teal'c's pov, so I decided to finish the story with his pov. Anywho, let me know what you all think!<strong>

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
